White Wolf of Darkness
by Biowolf
Summary: Major Polta is angry with his defeat at the hands of the Blitz Team. He manages to get a new Zoid that he can use to get revenge on them. The Blitz Team better watch their backs now that Major Polta's after them.


 Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, and blah whatever.

Author's Notes: I believe this will be the first fic on fanfiction.net that stars Major Polta, you know, the Backdraft guy with the really cool visor who leads the Gold Team. There are enough fics with Bit/Leena/Jamie/Brad as the main characters. What we really need are some fics with Major Polta, Harry Champ, and Jack Sisco in them. Come on people, write something different.

White Wolf of Darkness

"LET ME GO YOU FREAKS! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! YOU'D BETTER LET ME GO OR ELSE!" Leena shrieked as three Zoid pilots from the Backdraft group's Gold Team dragged her towards her holding cell.

Major Polta followed the screaming, and quite dangerous, girl and three men, being sure to distance himself from them enough to ensure that that girl couldn't attack him again. She'd already ripped his clothes and cracked his visor, which was quite unfortunate since his visor was equipped with sensors that he could use to see differences in temperature and to detect metal, like guns. Visors like his weren't sold in stores, so he had to have it custom made, which was expensive. At least he had managed to set up a battle with the Blitz Team for tomorrow. Major Polta smirked thinking of the new Zoids he would take from the Blitz Team after he defeated them.

Leena continued shrieking and struggling all the way to her cell. She managed to get a few good hits in on Major Polta's men before they were able to force her through the door and lock her in. 

"Men!" Major Polta barked.

      "Sir!" The three men turned and saluted.

"Assign someone to guard this door," Major Polta paused and shuddered, thinking of the destruction the girl would cause if she escaped, "and prepare the Zoids for our battle tomorrow. I'll be in my quarters."

"Yes sir!" The men said together, and ran off to complete their tasks.

Major Polta watched them until they disappeared from view, then turned and headed for his room. Tomorrow he would devastate yet another team, taking their Zoids and leaving them with nothing. The Blitz Team's Liger Zero would be quite a prize. It was a great Zoid, but Bit Cloud wasn't exactly the best pilot. The Backdraft Group would be able to make better use of it, and it was up to him to get it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

He had lost.

He had failed.

And he hadn't even gotten that damn Liger Zero.

Major Polta wasn't exactly in one of his best moods, and his men knew that. They were trying their best to avoid their pissed off leader. 

Major Polta was currently supervising the repairing of his Zaber Tiger, gritting his teeth as he remembered the battle with the Blitz Team. He hadn't expected them to fight like that. The Dibison was taken out easily enough, and he had cornered the Liger Zero. If it hadn't been for that Command Wolf, his team would've won the battle. Major Polta growled. He desperately wanted to get back at the Blitz Team for what they did to him.

      "Major Polta, I've done what you asked of me," reported one of his men, who had just jogged up to stand beside him. Major Polta turned to face the man, remembering exactly what he had asked him to do. 

      "How'd it go?" the Major asked.

      "Just like you planned," the man said, "We had to kidnap the old man's grandson to get him to give us the Zoid. It's too bad that he kept it in his hangar without using it for so long; it's a great Zoid."

      The two men turned around to gaze at the magnificent white Zoid that they had recently "acquired".

      "I'm sure it's capable of defeating the Liger Zero, and the rest of the Blitz Team," the man continued, "And since you're talented at piloting every kind of Zoid, I'm sure that you'll get used to piloting this one in no time."

      "What weapons is it equipped with?" the Major asked.

      "It has high-strength alloy claws and fangs, two multi-purpose twin dischargers, four AZ5 missile pods, and a dual sniper rifle."

      Major Polta smirked. This Zoid was a perfect way to exact his revenge on the Blitz Team.

      "Yes," the Major muttered to himself, "The Blitz Team won't know what hit them… now that I have the Konig Wolf."

Well, that's it for now, but I'd like to challenge all the Zoid authors to write something about Major Polta, Jack Sisco, or Harry Champ. Something besides all these BitxLeena's.


End file.
